Unexpected Critters!
by pupusa-kween
Summary: One day, Some girl came across a box full of animals being the kind girl she is, she took them in! What's going to happen to her? Does she keep them? Find out on the next episode of Dragon Ball Z! (Wrong series!) MCxAll!
1. Prologue

MC brushed her bangs out of her face with a sigh. She was late to class, again. This was the third time this week, so of course she had a lecture from the professor. On top of that, it was raining and she did not have anything to cover herself other than her hood from her hoodie. The city was quiet as it turned evening, usually it was loud with rush hour but today there was only the sound of footsteps, the pitter patter of the rain. As MC passed by an alleyway, she could faintly hear the sound of whimpering. MC stopped in her tracks and went back as the whimpering got louder. Curiosity has stricken the brunette. She reached the source of the whimpers, she peeked around the corner of the alleyway. She stared for a few moments, the cries stopped, as if the moment she arrived stopped it. She blinked, maybe the stress of being late, being soaking wet, and plain having trouble has gotten the best of her and she was just hearing things.

 **Rustle!**

 **Rustle!**

"...?" MC looked back, she suddenly saw a worn out box began to shuffle. "..." MC stared continuously, then she saw it. 'Ears?' MC thought confused, seeing fluffy and floppy yellow ears from the top of the box's opening. "Woof~!" A small yellow puppy tried to jump out the box, only to hang off the side. "...Mmm~!" The small puppy whimpered, flailing as a way to get down and not succeeding. "...!" MC had to cover her mouth from giggling, it was so cute seeing the pup childishly flail but it also made her feel guilty as it was trying so hard. "Awrf~!" The pup yelped, startled as it was pushed out the box finally and landing on his face.

"...!" MC panicked, about to rush over to check on the puppy. "...~" But the puppy relaxingly rolled forward and sat up, shaking off the water from the puddle it fell in but looking fine. '...Worried for nothing…' MC sighed quietly, she noticed another set of ears pop out the box. A red cat easily jumped out the box and landed beside the blonde pup trying to get muck off its ears. MC could swear she saw and heard the red cat snicker, but of course, she as easily just shrugged it off.

'Did the cat push it out?' MC wondered. She watched the cat began to head towards a dumpster nearby, the puppy finished cleaning itself and scurried after the cat. It was on odd sight, seeing a dog follow a cat like a duckling following its mom.

'Was this a loving story of a cat raising a puppy~!?' MC was moved by the thought. But after watching the cat get stuck in a Honey Buddha chip bag whilst trying to find food and the puppy trying to catch its tail, it was obvious the two were not the brightest. Especially when the red cat scurried forward in the bag and smacked it's head against the dumpster.

MC could not help but sweat worriedly. From MC's perspective, it seems like the small dog was a mix between a golden retriever and another small dog breed, since it looked so small. It had large purple eyes, that one would assume only sees purity. And the red cat looked pretty normal, he had a white paws and its snout is white, whilst the rest of his fur is pure red.

"Bark! Bark!"

"Mrow…~"

MC turned back to the soaking box, hearing a loud commotion. "What the…?" Of course, the first thing she sees is that the box had flipped over. 'More critters?' MC blinked, the box was pushed off. MC's eyes widen, even in the soaking rain, the most gorgeous and whitest fur had crawled from under the box. Just looking at the radiant fur was just...amazing! And such stunning red eyes, its unnatural but too radiant to matter. The dog was small, but it looked like it would grow bigger in the future, so maybe a puppy? Either way, that puppy looked so beautiful, it was like the rain was avoiding it so that it can remain beautiful. As if there was heavenly glow around it.

 **SPLASH!**

Image ruined. Almost as soon as MC's thoughts ended, the flap from the soaking box, that was filling with water, was slapped up and poured all over the white dog. "..." The white dog looked unamused, immediately glaring at a black cat, still seeking shelter under the box. The black cat was very slim, and beautiful in its own way. As if it was a completely cool and classy type of cat. It's eyes were strange though, it looked almost completely black, but more dark gray. Like a very dark gray. MC felt that if the black cat stared her head on with those eyes, she would just feel shivers. And again, her thoughts were cut off by the dog splashing a puddle towards the black cat. The black cat looked nonchalant, but it is kind of scary to think it might try to attack the white dog. The two had a long stare down, it is almost as if the two animals were fighting like humans. And as a mediator, a tiny brown dog, smaller than most of the animals, stood between the two fighting. It was breaking up the fight?

'Too cute...it is like watching a drama show but with cats and dogs…~' MC smiled to herself.

 **WHOOSH!**

"...!" MC held onto the corner she was peeking from, there was suddenly a gust of wind that nearly knocked her down. 'That was too harsh...ah!' MC watched the little ones nearly be blown away by the wind. The white dog tried to keep the small brown dog from flying away, the yellow dog had held onto the white dog for safety, and the black cat avoided the wind by using the white dog as a shield. 'Since the white dog is bigger than most of them...I guess they use him for shelter...but wheres that red cat?' MC realized, the animals also noticed their missing companion and looked around. The group stopped when they saw a Honey Buddha Chip bag with a red tail sticking out fly towards them. 'He got swept by the wind in the bag…' MC sighed.

"What is that girl doing…?"

MC heard voices behind her and earned some odd stares. 'Oh yeah...I'm just standing here staring at some animals having a soap opera…' MC sweat awkwardly. "..." MC looked back to the animals, despite how comedic they act, she could see them shivering and hear their stomachs growl. "...Right…" MC turned and ran off to the nearest pet shop a couple blocks down. She grabbed three bowls, cat and dog food, and some water bottles and headed back to the same alley.

The critters were still there, although, this time the yellow dog is stuck in the bag and the red cat is snickering despite being freezing cold. 'Slowly...quietly…' MC tiptoed closely to the animals, seeing that they were all focused on the yellow dog scurrying in the bag, she took this chance to place down the bowls filled with water and food. She placed it in a safe spot so the rain would not fill in. As quickly and quietly as she came, she went back to her hiding spot and waited.

It was a while...a really long while before the animals finally got the little yellow dog out of the bag. The small yellow dog ruffled his fur, his nose twitched and he looked forward. The puppy brightened at the bowls of food and rushed forward. The group watched the yellow dog rush towards the bowls and flinched. Suddenly there were three bowls filled with water and food, and that was definitely strange.

"Ruff! Ruff!" The larger white dog barked, stopping the smaller yellow dog in its track. "Woof, woof woof!" The white dog was almost speaking to the yellow dog, who tilted his head in confusion. 'No way...are they talking?' MC was amazed, this group was really odd, to be able to have a conversation between each other, it was really weird. 'Of course it would be strange if food and water suddenly appeared in front of them...these guys are really smart…!' MC thought, astounded. "...~!" But of course, the yellow dog ignored the larger silver dog's warning and raced to the food again. 'Maybe not as bright as I thought…' MC laughed awkwardly. "...!" The large silver dog looked very irritated at the fact he was ignored by the smaller dog. The group watched the small yellow dog chow down on the food, it looked like it was enjoying itself.

MC continued to watch, she noticed that some of them began to get envious of the small dog eating. One by one, they each began to come over to eat. They were eating like they never had food in their entire lives. It was worrisome for MC, it was odd in general that such a large group of animals were all alone in this place. Were they abandoned together or did they each come together over time? Will they survive in this upcoming weather? How often do they eat? So many questions filled the brunette's head, so much worry and anxiety. But what can she do? She is just a student who is barely surviving on her own, if she took in these strays, it would be a serious struggle. "..." MC frowned, watching the creatures eat together, the bicker and fight, but they seem more at peace together. If she takes them to a shelter, odds are that they will be seperated. Just the thought breaks her heart. "...Alright then...my mind is made up…" MC straightened up, she walked forward towards the small animals. "...!" Four of the animals noticed a larger being walk towards them and ran back. But of course, oblivious yellow puppy was licking the empty bowl clean.

By the time the puppy finally noticed, he was suddenly pick up from the ground. "...!" The yellow dog flailed its little paws, trying to get down. The small dog trembled, it closed its eyes tight, waiting for something to happen.

"...Don't be afraid little one...I won't hurt you…"

The yellow dog blinked, it automatically relaxed upon hearing a sweet and calming voice. "...?" The puppy looked up and its eyes widen, seeing such a warm smile on MC's face, the puppy just stared. "I don't want to hurt you...I want to protect you…" MC hugged the yellow puppy to her chest, softly petting its back. The puppy felt so warm, being hugged by the brunette. He could hear her even heart beats, it relaxed, nearly lulled him. "Trust me, ok?" MC smiled, looking at the puppy, the blonde puppy blinked, then brightened. "Woof~!" It barked, it's tail wagging excitedly. 'So innocent and trusting...that is definitely going to worry me…' MC giggled at the yellow puppy's cute nature. "Hm?" MC felt something cold and hard around the puppy's neck. "..." MC held up the small puppy, looking at its neck. "...Y...Yoosung…" MC read, "Is that your name?" MC asked the small puppy. "Woof~! Woof~!" The blonde pup nodded. "Hm...Maybe…" MC mumbled, 'Maybe they have an owner already…' MC kneeled down, placing the puppy on the ground.

"Woof~! Woof~!" The small puppy barked, trying to get its companions to come over. "..." The group watched from inside their soaking cardboard box, looking to one another for an answer. The red cat took the first step and walked over. "Bark~!" The yellow dog barked at the red cat and looked to MC. "Come on over...its ok~" MC smiled kindly, "..." The red cat stared for a second. "I'll scratch you under your chin if you come over~" MC hummed, jokingly trying to persuade the red cat. But the bright cat actually understood and was immediately in front of her, waiting for the scratches she promised. 'I-it was a joke…!' MC was shocked the red cat understood, "..." She began to scratch under his chin and he began to purr loudly. 'He's a little obnoxious...but seriously cute…~' MC smiled at the blissful expression on the red cat's face.

"Lets see…" MC looked for a collar, assuming all of the cats and dogs had one. She guessed right, there was a collar around the red cat as well. But she could not see a name on the collar, as the name was scratched out. "Odd…" MC muttered, she tried to decipher the name but could not. All she found was some small faded number on the side of the collar. It was probably a manufacturing number, which could have helped to find the owner who bought the collar, as MC has seen on cop shows. But most of the numbers are faded, all the left was the number 707.

"707…" MC read to herself, "Mrow~" The red cat meowed suddenly. "Huh?" MC looked to the red cat, seeing it stare straight at her. 'D-did it...just answer me?' MC wondered. "...707." MC repeated, "Mrow~" the red cat replied again.

"707."

"Mrow~"

"707!"

"Mrow~!"

"7...0...7~!"

"Mrow...mrow...mrow~!"

The red cat just continued to reply everytime she said those numbers. "Is...Is that your name…?" MC asked awkwardly. "Mrow~" The red cat almost grinned at her, which might mean yes. "Th-then I'll call you 707…" MC laughed awkwardly, "Mrow~!" The red cat cheered. 'Odd name...but whatever makes him happy…' MC thought, petting the red cat's head. "Now...as for those three…" MC looked to the other three still hiding out in the box. "...Come over, I give hugs~" MC hummed, the three did not budge. 'Yup...those three are what kept these two alive…' MC looked to the innocent yellow puppy and goofy red cat.

"Its ok...I promise...I just want to see your names…" MC reached out her hand. "..." The beautful white dog took the initiative, and slowly walked to MC. As he walked over, he sniffed at her, watching her with his deep red eyes. "..." MC stared back, which kind of stopped the white dog in its tracks. He was wondering why she looked all mystified, like she has seen something so unreal. "...Such a pretty dog…" MC muttered, the white dog perked up. "I-I've seen a lot of dogs before...but never one as pretty as you~!" MC nearly blushed at how awestruck she was of the dog. "...~!" As if that striked well with the white dog, which it did, he rushed towards MC. "Woof~!" Mc was startled, nearly being knocked over by the dog in front of her, wagging his tail so vibrantly.

"H-hi…" MC laughed nervously, 'All I said was what I was thinking and he nearly knocked me over...this guy might kill me…' MC was very nervous. "Lets check you out, buddy~" MC moved the white dog's long fur, as it covered its collar. "Hmm...your name is...Zen~ Hmm~ Nice, short and simple~ Yet a beauty like yourself~" MC grinned, "Ruff~!" The white dog barked again, it really liked hearing compliments. 'It's really pretty...but is it a boy or a girl…? I'll have to check later…' MC moved onto the last two critters. The black cat looked like it did not have a care in the world. Its expression was dulled, and it probably would not budge from the box. Whilst the small brown dog just sat there awkwardly, unsure of what to do. It probably wanted to the follow the white dog but was too nervous to do so.

"Then...I'm coming to you too~!" MC stood up and walked to the box, the three friendly animals following her. "...!" The brown dog tensed, looking to the black cat as to ask "What do we do!?" The black cat glanced over and shrugged, still not caring. Before the brown dog could panic or escape, MC was already kneeling down in front of it. "Hey there, little one~" MC smiled, "...!" The brown dog slowly backed away. "...Scared, huh? I would be too if a stranger approached me…" MC laughed quietly as a way to comfort the dog. "I promise...I mean no funny business…" MC held out her hand to the small brown dog, waiting patiently. "..." The small brown dog looked to the Zen, who nodded, as if to say its ok. "..." The small brown dog timidly stepped forward, sniffing MC's hand. Slowly, MC reached out and pet the brown dog's head. "Cute…" MC smiled, calming the brown dog. "Name, name, name…" MC looked to the collar,

"Jaehee...hm...well, Jaehee, no need to fear~" MC hummed, petting Jaehee some more. "Now for the finale~" MC smiled at the black cat, the feline glanced over. "Come here~" MC waved, "..." the black cat looked away, ignoring her. "A-ah!" MC flinched, surprised at how quickly the cat turned away. "Grrr!" Zen glared at the black cat, Yoosung and Jaehee tried to calm him. "I-its fine…" MC reassured Zen, she turned to the black cat. 'Most cats are actually very distant...despite how odd 707 is…' MC glanced at 707, who was playing with Honey Buddhe Chips bag again. Can he just leave the bag alone already?

'Hm...but these guys are smart...they understand almost everything I say...so...should I...have a conversation with him?' MC was unsure of her thoughts, but it was the only idea she had. She would prefer not to just grab the cat, it could scratch or bite her. "U-um...s-so...uh…" MC began awkwardly, the cat glanced at her, staring blankly. 'I suck at this...why can't I just have responses already ready for me so I don't have to think!' MC thought.

"Um...please...let me check your tag...I d-don't want to refer to you as black cat so...it'd be helpful…" MC said, 'Am I begging a cat right now!?' MC paled. How low has she gone? She's watching dogs and cats have spats with each other and is having conversations with them. Just how stressed is she lately? "..." The black cat stared at MC having a panic attack and sighed. "Mrow…" A deep meow came from the black cat, catching the panicking brunette's attention. "..." The black cat leaned to the side, revealing it's collar. "...Th-thank you…" MC muttered and leaned forward to get a better look at the collar. 'I thanked a cat...this really has been a stressful day…' MC sighed and continued with what she was doing. "...Jumin...you must be a prestige cat...your name is the only one in cursive…" MC muttered. "..." Jumin looked away smugly, irritating Zen.

"Right...now that we got formalities out of the way~"

"...!?" Jumin was startled by suddenly getting picked, the overturned box was set straight. "One~" MC put Jumin into the box. "Two, three~" MC then put Jaehee and Yoosung in. "F-four~" MC had a little trouble putting Zen in, he was bigger after all. "Five~" MC picked up 707.

"Nyaaa~" 707 let out a long sound as he was picked up to being put down in the box. "Pff!" MC could not help but giggle. "Now then." MC began, catching the group's attention. "Since we're all acquainted, let's find shelter, hm~?" MC beamed, she closed the box and picked them up.

It might not be a great idea, to take five animal into her small home with her low budget and horrid school and work hours. But what choice does she have, she just cannot leave them in the cold rain. For now, she will just watch over them and try to find their owner and/or owners. And if she has no luck then she'll have to find a great home for them. But for now, if not a little selfishly, these guys are all her's. "Heheh~" MC grinned, she just felt so warm all of a sudden. She's going home with her new friends!


	2. Chapter 1

MC walked home with the cardboard box of her new friends, a few of them stared up curiously at MC, whilst a few were nonchalant. The rain stopped right before MC arrived home, both the box and MC were still soaking wet. The box was barely holding itself together by the weight of the animals and how wet it is. After some struggling to hold the box together, MC arrived to her apartment. It was a struggle for her to get the door open with one hand, but she managed to do so.

MC walked in and put down the box with a sigh. She stretched stiffly and took off her wet jacket, and she slid off her soaked shoes. MC noticed that the critters started to peek out the box, curious of their new and warm location. 'Right...first things first...I'll have to give them a bath…' MC grimaced, 'Dogs run for it and cats scratch...at least that's what I've heard…' MC frowned. MC cringed at the thought of what was to come, but shook off her worries.

'Alright...while I still have them all together.' MC immediately picked the box up, startling the critters, and dropped off the animals in the bathroom and locked the door. MC waited for the animals to let their guard down, as they crawled out and began to explore, and prepared for battle. Of course, this will be one of the worst challenges MC would face. Living out in the alley and playing in the rain, as cute as these guys were, they were completely filthy. MC waited for a chance to catch one of the critters wandering alone in her bathroom. Giving those animals a shower was a really big struggle. If it was not one thing it was something else.

707 would scurry around the bathroom covered in soap, leaving the floor all slippery and nearly making MC fall. At one point it looked like 707 was skating around the bathroom, he looked like he was doing twirls and some fancy tricks that seemed impossible for a cat to do. Even so, 707 was avoiding MC every time, he kept making sounds that sounded like snickering, she was already exhausted at this point. Luckily he slipped and smacked his head against the toilet. Well, not so lucky for 707, but close enough. She picked the dizzy cat up and checked his head for bruises, the good news is he was not physically hurt, the bad news was that his pride was severely damaged. He cried while MC washed him, but odds are he was not crying about the cold water.

Yoosung kept trying to jump out of the tub for freedom and kept falling back every time, his only success was a disaster since he grabbed the curtain and pulled it down on top of him. He kept crying and trying to find his way out of the curtain. MC tried really hard not to laugh at the poor baby. But how can she not? Just imagine a small lump wandering around in the tub, crying, looking for MC in desperation. Eventually MC pitied him enough and pulled the curtain off of him. The cute look on Yoosung's face when he saw MC again, just beautiful. He brightened up and his tail wagged vigorously, he was barking, practically saying "I found you~!" MC felt really bad when she saw Yoosung's happy expression turn to dread when she poured water on him. The poor baby.

Jumin, the one animal MC actually thought would be cool with taking a bath, was sitting on top of the cabinet, too high for her reach. She eventually got him down, but as soon as she would grab him, he would slip away. He was so slender and quick, she would lose him as soon as she got him. It was like a fight against a ninja-cat, or something. Anyway, she was able to get him in the tub at one point, and he froze as soon as water was poured on him, so it was easier to clean him then. He glared at MC when she pulled him out with a towel. "I'm sorry, please forgive me Jumin~" MC cooed apologetically as she dried him, but Jumin looked away angrily. "C'mon~ You're all clean and warm now~ Aren't you happy~?" MC hummed, rubbing the towel softly against Jumin. Despite being angry, Jumin was strangely enjoying being touched by MC, it was weird. "If you have a complaint, tell me~" MC said, "Mrow!" Jumin turned to meow at MC, probably to complain. "Mwah~" Jumin flinched, MC grinned at the black cat. MC had just pecked Jumin on the nose, at that moment, the black cat bolted. "D-did he hate it…?" MC felt a little hurt, staring at Jumin sitting on top of the cabinet again. "...!" Jumin looked away in embarrassment, not coming down anytime soon.

The easiest to clean was Jaehee and Zen, they were much more obedient. Zen stayed still for the shower, and he absolutely loved getting his fur combed and being blow-dried. It was rather peculiar, MC swears she could see him shimmering after she was done. "That's amazing...I thought since Zen's hair was longer and white it would be the hardest to handle…" MC mumbled, "...?" Zen looked to MC, wondering why she looked concerned. "...Seriously, how'd you get so beautiful Zen~?" MC smiled, "Woof~!" Zen looked happy from the complement, his tail wagged nonstop. "So pure white~! I just can't help but hug you~!" MC lunged forward and hugged Zen, squeezing him tightly. "...!?" Zen was surprised, not sure what to do, but his tail did not stop wagging. "Woof! Woof!" Yoosung barked at Zen, mad the larger dog got more attention. "..." Zen pushed Yoosung gently aside, much to the blond's annoyance, and enjoyed MC squeezing him to her heart's content. 'If he could just stay clean, then everything would be fine~' MC wished, sighing when she pulled away. When Zen made the saddest expression MC's ever seen when she pulled away, her heartstrings were immediately pulled and she had to promise to cuddle him later.

Finally, it was the runt Jaehee, the timid but much more obedient pup. Jaehee just stayed still the entire time, making it easier for MC. She was trying to remain calm but was shivering the entire time. MC seriously felt like a jerk, but Jaehee looked so cute shivering. Still, MC just felt so bad, so she tried to give Jaehee some extra love by petting her and telling her "Good job," and such so she could calm down after she had dried her. "You did a great job, Jaehee, good girl~" MC smiled, hugging Jaehee closely. Jaehee seemed really stiff and awkward when she hugged her, guess she was not used to affection like this. MC put down the small brown dog, Jaehee sighed in relief. The two were unaware of the jealous creature wandering over. "Woof~!" Yoosung suddenly tackled Jaehee, startling the female. Jaehee flopped over, Yoosung barking childishly as he laid on top of her. 'Are they playing?' MC thought confused, unaware of the actual reason for Yoosung's babyish behavior. She managed to pull Yoosung off, and he brightened at the attention, confusing MC even more.

After making sure everyone was nice and clean, she fixed up the bathroom. It took too long though, there was dog and cat hair everywhere, every few seconds she would almost slip, and MC is pretty sure one of them was trying to eat her soap since there were some bite marks on it. She would bet her money on Yoosung, since she saw him hiccup some bubbles earlier. 'It was pretty cute~' MC thought, giggling quietly. Finally done cleaning, MC looked to her appearance in the mirror. "I'm the only gross one here…" MC sighed, she was still wet, covering in dirty paw prints, and had fur stuck all over her clothes. "They are the cutest when they are clean, but why do I have to suffer for it~" MC sulked. "Even my hair is starting to curl up…" MC looked to her hair about to tangle. "...It's gotten really long…" MC touched her hair, she smiled softly, unaware she was being watched by one of the critters. "...Right, I should shower myself before I go feed the others." MC nodded to herself. She quickly showered and dried her hair, changing into her regular clothes and went out to see how her new "Roommates" were doing. First thing she sees is Yoosung and 707 snuggling against each other on the couch, it was just too cute! 'I wanna warm up after a bath too~' MC thought in envy.

MC plopped onto the couch next to Yoosung and Seven. MC noticed Jumin sitting in front of her, she reached over to pick him up, but he immediately pulled away. 'Guess he really doesn't like being held...although I did surprise him earlier and give him a bath...oops.' MC smiled apologetically, but Jumin ignored her. She then reached for Zen, who was nearby, and placed him onto her lap. At least he was warming up to MC. But then MC noticed Jaehee looking her way, sitting farther away from them, she looked like she was glaring. 'Is she mad I'm holding Zen and not her...or something?' MC was just completely lost and decided to press on the matter. MC started to stroke his long white fur while getting lost in her thoughts. 3 dogs and 2 cats seem like a lot, including MC. She never really thoughts about having pets. Especially this many.

MC needed to figure out what she is going to do with these guys. She could send them to an animal shelter and they could put them up for adoption. Sending them to loving homes that can fully take care of them, that would be best. The only problem MC has with this solution would be that there was no guarantee the animals would be able to stay together. Of course, no normal working class human being can take care of five stray animals. Someone would want a puppy or a cat, but not three dogs and two cats at the same time. If anything, it should not matter to MC whether they end up together or not, so long as they have a place to live and to be loved. And yet, something is telling MC that those five cannot separate no matter what, it is gnawing at her. Yet, the only way they can stay together is if MC is the one who cares for them, but that is also impossible. MC barely has enough to sustain herself, she has a part-time job and goes to school full-time, not even a chance to take care of one let alone five pets. 'This is a real conundrum…' MC huffed, 'I got think of a solution soon…' MC thought in exhaustion.

"Hm?" MC felt like she was being watched, she looked over and saw all the animals staring straight at her. 'H-Huh? Are they hungry?' MC was confused, but then little Yoosung rubbed against her arm, looking up at her worriedly and making a small whimpering noise. 'Ah...I see…' MC realized that they were actually there in concern, they had noticed her having a quiet mental breakdown. 'Seriously...animals are much more perceptive than us human-beings…' MC smiled tiredly, '...since they rely on me...then the answer is clear…' MC thought.

"Alright!" MC shot up, the animals flinched. 'I won't let this get me down, I will think of the best way and help these guys!' MC stretched her arms up,

"I'll do my best~!" MC cheered, confusing the critters. But then Yoosung, 707, and Zen cheered with her in howls and meows. Jumin and Jaehee just looked at each other as if the others had lost their minds. 'I'm sure it's not that hard to take care of these guys, sure the bath was a struggle, but these guys should be pretty smart! It'll be easy~' MC thought naively.

* * *

'...I was wrong…' MC thought with a pale face. After day one, MC took baby steps in taking care of the animals. At least teaching them basic manners, what times they get their food, and to wait patiently when she goes out. Of course, Baby Yoosung just could not accept MC leaving him, he would cry when she leaves, and be the first one to the door to greet her when she comes back. It was too cute, MC just had to let it slide. After a few days, everything seemed fine, a little hard, but durable for the brunette. That is, until the struggles began.

The first struggle started with 707, four days after taking in the animals, her first problem occurred. She looked away for one second, one second! She turned around to find her clothes all over her room, on her floor, her bed, some even trailing out her room. It could have been any of the animals, but there was only red fur on all her dark clothes. She search for the little miscreant, she finally found him crawling out of a pile of clothes. "Mrow~" 707 hummed, grinning like a cat would. MC felt embarrassed but could not help but chortle, her bra was on top of 707's ears like a cap. MC reached for him, only for him to bounce into another pile of clothes and hide. She tried to grab him again, but he somehow appeared in another pile. It was like a real life whack-a-mole, but MC might actually lost it with how annoying it was getting. With the help of the other animals, they finally caught 707 when he did not have any more piles to run to. "Caught ya, you little jerk~!" MC held 707 tightly, he looked up at her with big glossy eyes, the eyes no one can ever say no to. "You can't get out of being punished for this one~!" MC glared, 707 just looked away awkwardly.

A few days after 707 ruined MC's clothes, she was finally able to clean all the cat hair out, relieving her. But then came Zen, she thought the dog would be more tolerable and obedient, she was very much incorrect. Zen had dropped all of her makeup on the ground and stood on top of her makeup desk. He was just staring at himself in the mirror for long periods of time, he did not even turn when MC called him. Sure, he was an absolutely beautiful dog, MC was told so repeatedly every time she took him out for walks. But this was borderline narcissistic, every reflection he would see of himself, he would just stop and stare for long periods of time. He would just forget everyone was there and just stare. It did not help that he was complimented left and right, she was too lenient too. So now, he's on her desk, her powders and eyeshadows were all over the place, broken lipstick stained the carpet, even Zen's paws were stained with makeup. But he was still in his own world, enjoying his own beauty. 'Seriously...should I cover every reflection in the house…?' MC facepalmed.

Not even a gap between problem, next up to give MC more trouble was Jaehee, surprising but it still happened. The small pup was trying to reach something on the bookshelf. So she began to climb up it like a mountain, whilst MC was busy cleaning Zen's paws. She dropped book after book as she climbed, and when she finally reached to her destination at the top, the bookshelf began to fall. When MC finally noticed the brown dog about to fall with the book shelf, MC rushed into action and caught the dog, moving out the way as the bookshelf fell with a huge crash. After making sure Jaehee was alright and that none of the other animals were hurt, she heard several knocks at her door.

Several of MC's neighbors came to ask if something was wrong when they heard the noise, MC just apologized, saying she dropped her bookshelf and everything was fine. As soon as she finished sending her neighbors away, she turned to scold Jaehee. But as soon as she saw the small brown dog, she suddenly felt bad. Jaehee was sitting in the corner, facing away from MC. Her ears drooped down, she made a quiet and apologetic whimper. It was heartbreaking to watch. 'I feel like I'm the bad guy here!' MC thought, even though she did not even punish the dog, she still felt the worst.

Finally, the animals were calm the days after. She had scolded 707, Jaehee, and Zen, they seemed to understand what they did was wrong. Well, Jaehee and Zen understood, 707 was daydreaming a lot. Since MC was so focused on the three, she had forgotten about her hyper baby and stoic feline. Those two seriously went above and beyond, she did not even know how these two did it. Those two took the time to mess with her computer. It was weird, but obviously those two could not do much, right? Wrong again! When she noticed what they were doing, she came over to check on them, she had found that Yoosung had bought a super expensive game with several DLCs, something called LOLOL? And Jumin had bought a $900 diamond encrusted cat collar. All on her card! How did they even do that!? They're animals! Animals with paws! Animals, who do not know the value of money! Like, what the hell!? She was able to get a refund from the cat collar, but she was stuck with the LOLOL game since it did not give refunds. After scolding a crying Yoosung and ignorant Jumin, she fed the animals and MC went to the couch and flopped on. She had to deal with work and school along with the animals' antics, MC's shoulders were tense and her head was starting to hurt. How much more can she take before she breaks?

"Too tiring…" MC grumbled, bags already under her eyes. 'If this is how it's going to be every day...I won't make it…' MC thought, 'Maybe this was too much…' MC sighed.

"Just...rest for a bit…" MC face up, her eyes closing.

"Just...a quick...nap…" MC was already off to dreamland. "..." The five animals just watched MC sleep, they felt guilty for stressing her, so they had to comfort the person that took them in!

* * *

'Heavy…!' MC thought, leaving her dreamland. She felt really warm and soft, but her body felt heavy. 'Ugh...it feels like something is squishing my stomach…!' MC whimpered quietly, trying to move but cannot.

"...?" MC blinked, opening one eye then the other, her eyes adjusted to the bright light peeking from the window.

"What…?" MC looked down to her stomach, she saw 707 and Yoosung squeezed together, both sleeping on her stomach. 'Huh?' MC blinked, she felt her cheek tickle and looked to her side, Jaehee was snuggled against her face, sleeping soundly. MC tried to look behind her, and she could see Zen was acting as her pillow, sleeping naturally. MC tried to move her arm, but she was retrained. She looked over and Jumin was sleeping on her arm as if it was a normal action. 'Wait...are they all...sleeping on me…?' MC finally realized.

…

'So cute~!' MC suddenly blushed harshly. She felt like she was in heaven, these warm and cuddly creatures were hugged up against her. 'I don't want to move but sooner or later I have to~!' MC cried inwardly, cursing the fact she eventually had to get up.'Actually...what time is it…?' MC looked to her clock on the wall. 'It's...8...I have classes...in 20 minutes!' MC suddenly shot up, waking up all the animals in a panic.

"Nonononono!" MC jumped off the couch, dropping 707 and Yoosung on the couch.

"I'm late! I'm late! I'm late! I'm late!" MC cried, running into her room to change, she was running all over the place trying to get ready.

"Ah! Food for the animals! Food for me!" MC ran to the kitchen, trying to get the food she had bought yesterday and pouring it in their bowls messily. But she was in such a panic, she accidentally ripped the bag of food and poured it all over the floor.

"Oh no!" MC flinched, holding the ripped bag and looking at the mess.

"Um! Um!" MC rushed to fix it, but she saw there was no time to even let her eat.

"Ok! Ok!" MC cleaned up as much as she could, tying the bag and placing it on top of the fridge. She ran to the door, grabbing her keys.

"I'll be back soon, guys, please don't break anything or hurt yourselves!" MC yelled and ran out, slamming the door behind her. "..." The animals stared at the door, they looked worried.

* * *

"...Tired...tired...tired…" MC walked to the door like a zombie, the life was completely drained out of her. Her hair was messily put up and her face was a bit pale with an upset expression. She stuck her hand into her purse and retrieved her keys. She unlocked the door and trudged in. She was so tired she could barely move. She got to the couch and lied down.

School and work on the same day, it was just the worst for MC. She had test after test, and boring lectures that nearly knocked her out. Then, right after a mental struggle she had to deal with physical exhaustion. She arrived to work, only to immediately be put to work. She ran left and right, completing task after task given from her boss. She did not take any breaks since she had so much piled up work. It was already near midnight when she finally was let off and wandered home. She had bought some more animal food after ripping the bag this morning, so that also delayed her arrival.

MC's whole body hurt, she could not even lift herself off the couch anymore. Her muscles were sore, she had a major headache, she was just too stressed. She could not even make food for herself, let alone for the others. 'Thats right...it's late but...I gotta feed the animals…' MC thought sleepily. She tried to sit up, only to flop back down. 'Body...hurts...too...much…' MC frowned, her arms twitching from her muscle pain.

As if to make things worse, Yoosung came over and tried to get onto the couch to cuddle with MC. But since he was so small, he failed at climbing each time until MC finally pitied him and grabbed him. 'Clingy little cutie…' MC placed Yoosung on her stomach, he wagged his tail and yipped in gratitude. MC gave a half smile and closed her eyes.

"...?" Yoosung tilted his head, wondering why MC closed her eyes. 'Warm…' MC thought, petting Yoosung's soft back, Yoosung brightened from the affection. 'I can feel...his heartbeat…its nice...' MC felt lulled, feeling beat after beat from the small dog, she felt it through her stomach. MC drifted off and surprisingly did not wake up when Yoosung began to make a commotion. Yoosung got sad and barked softly, worried something was wrong with MC. He crawled forward onto MC's chest, placing his ear on the left side. He could hear her heartbeat normally, which relieved and felt nice to him. He pulled up and looked to MC breathing in and out. Yoosung barked again, reaching his paw out and patting MC's cheek.

"Mmm…" MC rubbed her cheek against Yoosung's soft paw,

"...~!" Yoosung was happy to see MC react. He planned to lean forward and lick MC, but he was grabbed by the back of his neck, and lifted away from MC.

Zen had grabbed Yoosung and dropped him on the ground, Yoosung cried as Zen glared at him for doing too much to MC. 707 meowed at Yoosung to stop and Yoosung continued to cry, as if he was going to die if he did not get enough attention. Jaehee ignored the three with whatever they were doing, then she heard her stomach growl. Jaehee gave a soft whine as hunger shook her body. She went into the kitchen just to meet an almost empty bowl. She ate what she could and came back. The animals looked between each other, unsure what to do for food. This was a serious conundrum.

* * *

MC was sleeping somewhat peacefully, her body still felt so worn out and she just had too much on her mind. Even in her sleep, she kept worrying about what to do about the animals. 'I'm too stressed and worried about school and work...I really can't watch those guys…' MC thought tiredly. 'They seem obedient...it might not be so bad...but…' MC was debating with herself, trying so hard to find a solution.

 **CRASH!**

Her thoughts were cut short when she heard a loud crash. MC shot up quickly, she looked around, she could smell something burning. She jumped up and ran towards the kitchen. Yoosung was on his back and struggling to get back on his feet, his little legs flailing in the air, like a turtle that has been flipped over. 707 was laughing at him, not even trying to help the poor pup. Jaehee was barking up at the counter. Where Zen was on with Jumin on top of his back, the two trying to reach something on top of the fridge. MC had left the bag she ripped this morning with their food on the fridge so they would not eat it all. Somehow they had managed to pull the bag downwards, spilling the food out. But the food was spilling all over the floor and more importantly, onto the stove. What made it worse was that the stove was turned on, probably from one of the animals trying to climb up and accidentally kicking or pulling on the dial. MC, despite being in shock, sprung into action.

She grabbed Yoosung, Jaehee and 707 then carried them to the living room. Yoosung was covered in honey, probably from the bottle MC had, so she ended up sticky when she carried him. She placed Yoosung down and he was happy to be back on his feet. Jaehee was wet, MC had noticed that Jaehee was covered in honey as well and animal food, some of the animal food must have spilled onto her. 707 looked relatively fine, he ate some cat food that was on Jaehee, much to the female dog's displeasure. MC came back with Jumin clinging onto her shoulder and Zen in her arms since he was bigger than the rest of the gang. She put them down and sighed. 'I have to scold them immediately...I'm glad nothing bad happened and that they weren't hurt...but still.' MC sighed, she was about to scold them.

"Woof! Woof!" Zen began to bark, "What?" MC looked over, exasperated. "Woof!" Zen ran back to the kitchen, "Hey! Wait!" MC ran after. "What are you-Oh no!" MC paled at the large fire created from the stove and the giant bag that fell onto her stove. She had forgotten the stove was still on. 'The animal food must have fallen onto the stove when I ran back in!' MC immediately pushed Zen out the kitchen and tried to fix this on her own. It was not the first fire to occur in the kitchen, but it was bigger than usual. She grabbed her fire extinguisher that she kept handy, due to her own failure at cooking. But before she could even put it out, the honey she had on her hands made her drop it. She panicked and tried to grab it quickly before the fire got even bigger, but she slipped forward and right towards the fire.

"Ah!" MC braced herself, but she was stopped right in front of the flames.

"...?" MC blinked, she looked back to see the animals had grabbed onto the back of her shirt and were pulling her back away from the flames. Still concerned with the flames, MC could not focus on the animals and immediately grabbed the fire extinguisher. She was finally able to keep ahold of it and quickly put out the flames. Finally, after the major problem was literally extinguished, MC sank to the ground. MC's expression was hidden, she was silent for several moments. The animals wandered over slowly, concerned for their owner.

"...Aaaah!" MC suddenly screamed, startling the critters.

"A fire...of course a fire! Better than a giant explosion or a flood! A fire!" MC was laughing, hysterically, which began to scare the animals.

"..." MC looked towards the cats and dogs, they stiffened, afraid to scolded.

"..." MC stood up, she went over, they flinched, some of them waiting to be yelled at or hit. Instead, MC picked up Yoosung and Jaehee, confusing the two, she carried them to the bathroom. 707, Zen, and Jumin followed, the bathroom door closed behind MC, leaving the three to sit there and wait. Yoosung and Jaehee were being washed by MC, since they were covered in honey, but MC was silent.

"Ruff…" Yoosung tried to get MC's attention, but she was too focused on cleaning them. Once she finished washing and drying them, she opened the door and let them out. She walked past the animals and went straight to the kitchen, planning to clean it most likely. The animals stood at the entrance of the kitchen, watching MC clean silently, not even muttering a word. Once she finished, she walked past them and went back to the bathroom, locking the door behind her. The animals were worried and scared, unsure of what to do.

"..." MC stared at herself in the mirror, her hair had been burned when she nearly fell into the fire, she was lucky but not her hair. Her hair had become uneven at the ends, no way to fix it or let it be long anymore. As well as her ruined clothes, MC looked completely disheveled.

"It's fine...long hair was getting hard to take care of anyway…" MC reached for a pair of scissors and began to cut her hair.

"It doesn't...matter…" MC's voice wavered, breaking with each word.

"I don't...care…!" MC's voice filled with sobs, watching her hair fall into the sink. 'This is...too hard…' MC thought, 'I didn't...think and…' MC put the scissors down. All because of these animals. Who knew that such small animals with no opposable thumbs can ruin anything in 0.5 seconds. MC did not know whether to be upset or angry.

"No...its not their fault...its mine…" MC muttered, 'I didn't feed them...they must have been starving. I was selfish and kept thinking they had to be together, but that was wrong. They would be safe and healthy if they had real owners…' MC looked back to the mirror. Her hair was uneven, not long straight and long like she had it.

"...I...I'm not fit to have pets...but I should at least find them good homes…" MC wiped her tears. The animals waited nearly an hour outside the bathroom door, some falling asleep outside, before they heard it open. The perked up and looked to MC, she had showered and had her covered by a towel.

"You guys must've waited...I had gotten some food...I probably left it at the front...let me go feed you guys…" MC smiled, but the animals could tell, her smile was forced. She walked past them and grabbed the bag she left at the door, she headed into the kitchen. She had bought a smaller bag of animal food, since it was late and it was all she could get, and she fed the animals with that. They timidly walked over and began to eat, MC had walked off when she made sure they ate. A few moments later she had come back from her room in a hoodie and jeans, her hood up, and she walked to the door, the animals noticed after eating and had followed her.

"Don't worry guys, I'll be back soon. I just need some fresh air is all." MC smiled tiredly, but the animals did not feel reassured.

"Mmm…" Yoosung walked forward, whimpering.

"...It'll be ok." MC kneeled down and pet Yoosung's head, but that did not relieve the pup.

"...I'll find you guys real homes soon enough...don't worry." MC muttered under her breath and stood up.

"Bye guys." MC walked out, locking the door. The animals just stared at the door, they really did not feel reassured.

"..." MC walked silently out of her building and down the street.

"...I really liked having them too…" MC smiled sadly, but she continued to walked down the road, passing the crowds of people. Unaware how much she needed the animals in her life. And how much they needed her in theirs.


End file.
